Find Collar 8: "Dog"
}} Find Collar 8: "Dog" 是辐射：新维加斯DLC Dead Money中的任务。is a Find Collar 8: "Dog"quest in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. Overview 该任务是Father Elijah在Sierra Madre Grand Opening!之后交给你的。他让你去按顺序招募三个伙伴以便洗劫赌场。This quest is one of three given to the Courier after completing the quest Sierra Madre Grand Opening!. Speaking from the hologram fountain at the center of the Villa, Father Elijah instructs the player to recruit three companions, including Dog/God, in order to carry out a heist at the Sierra Madre Casino. Detailed Walkthrough 前往警察局（the Sierra Madre resort 的西南边），沿途注意掠夺。 进入警局，摧毁玩家面前的无线电。往左转，桌子底下一层就是Dog的牢笼。继续往房里走，将角落附近的无线电都摧毁。当然你也可以将无线电关闭以节省弹药。 进入地下室，你会听到Dog欢迎你的声音。在通道的前面有个扬声器，玩家投掷手雷（在上一层可以找到，厕所水槽里，旁边是局长的秘密贮藏柜）以摧毁它。否则，你可以快速通过，项圈的计时会在你到达另一边后停止。 继续向前，直到看到有坏掉无线电的桌子。Dog会让你捡起桌上的holotape，并告诉接下来怎么做。 返回原路上楼，在Dog的牢笼前播放holotape，God会破“笼”而出并和The Courier对话。 在对话中，玩家可以说服God跟从（就是让他做真正的自己），或是用FatherElijah的录音将他变成另一人格（Dog）以跟随你。你的选择会给The Courier带来不同的Perk和同伴。无论如何，你可以通过播放录音来随时改变他的人格（Father Elijah的是Dog，God的是他自己）。 不管你的决定是什么，打开牢笼后任务就完成了。 Head to the police station in the southwest of the Sierra Madre resort. Enter the police station and destroy the radios on the desks directly in front of you, next to the door on your left and under the desk next to Dog's cage. Continue through the doors and destroy the radio on the desk just around the corner. Alternatively you can simply turn the radios off and conserve ammunition. Head down into the police station basement where you will be greeted by the voice of God. There is a speaker in the tunnel just ahead; destroy it by tossing a frag grenade, which can be found upstairs in the toilet cistern next to Dean's secret stash. You may also just pass quickly through the room and the beeping on your collar will stop once you reach the other side. Continue through the basement until you reach a desk with a broken radio on it. God will instruct you to pick up the holotape on the desk and informs you what to do with it. Head back upstairs and play the holotape in front of Dog's cell; this will bring out God from his 'cell' and he will start a conversation with the player. During the conversation, the player will have a choice whether to convince God to come along as he is or to play the recording of Father Elijah in order to force Dog back out again, who will follow along willingly. This choice determines who the companion will be and which related perk you will gain. You can, however, change the companion from God to Dog and vice versa at any time when he is your companion by playing the appropriate recordings (Elijah's for Dog, and God's for God). Choosing to allow God to remain in control or summoning Dog at any point will have an impact later in the storyline. Regardless of the player's choice, the quest completes as soon as the cell is unlocked. Journal entries Bugs * When entering the basement of the Villa Police Station to retrieve the Dog Command Tape, you may not hear God's voice, though subtitles will appear if enabled. * There is no way to just end the conversation with God. If you are not ready to activate dog (or can't find the line to do so) and don't have the skills to talk to dog, you won't get out of the conversation. * When recruiting Dog and God, a glitch may cause you to be unable to talk to God/Dog and in turn be unable to send him to the fountain where Father Ellijah waits. Father Ellijah then continues to ask why you have come without finding all the companions, and also you won't complete the achievement for recruiting all of the Dead Money companions even if you actually have. Consequently this also makes you unable to complete the DLC and you will have to restart your game or load a save game prior to visiting the Sierra Madre. IMPORTANT This may can be fixed by reverting the quest by using the console "setstage 010139df 0". Not working, though. Can be fixed by console SetStage XX013A3F,5 where XX is the your code regarding the DLC's installed (see Bug with Dog" ** A possible fix for the rare 360 user (worked for me) is to after you recruit Dog go to Christine and have him eat a few ghost people then save Christine and the quest may continue. Note you may before this have to delete and redownload Dead Money and any patches. * There is a definite problem with this game. Not sure if it is with God/Dog character or not. Went through it twice, once recruiting God and then again recruiting Dog. both times after getting back to the Plaza Father Ellijah asks why I have returned without the three when all three are waiting around the Fountain. Gallery Find_Collar.jpg|The 4 'collars' gathered at the Villa fountain ru:Найти ошейник 8: «Дог» Category:Dead Money quests